Shelving systems which are intended to be free standing, i.e., standing erect in a room, as an article of furniture, without being supported on a wall, require a certain combination of different features and characteristics. Such features include a high degree of rigidity normally achieved only with a relatively heavy framework and high degree of flexibility in arrangement, which is usually incapable of being achieved to any degree if a rigid framework is provided. In addition, it is desirable that the shelves may be open on all sides for free access from any direction free of any cross-bracing which would further reduce the possibility of providing some form of rigid support.
In addition to all these features, it is of course essential that the shelving shall have an attractive decorative appearance, so that it may be incorporated in the furnishing scheme of a room without detracting from its appearance.
In the past, various shelving systems have been proposed which would satisfactorily meet one of these criteria but were, generally speaking, incapable of satisfying all of these requirements at the same time. Many such prior art systems involved the use of solid posts having holes or notches and shelves being fastened in position with various screw fasteners or special tools. Other designs depended upon purely frictional engagement which could mar the surface of the posts when the shelving was rearranged into a new layout.
The present invention takes into consideration all these criteria and provides a shelving system of an appealing design, capable of being arranged in a flexible manner without the use of tools, to provide shelves at different heights, and at the same time providing a rigid self-supporting system.
Broadly, the present invention provides a shelf structure which comprises a shelf including an opening; a post extending freely through said opening and having a plurality of first abutment means mutually spaced apart and on said post; and a shelf-supporting and clamping means releasably engaged with said post and which in turn comprises a collar surrounding said post; a second abutment means on said collar and engaging one of said plurality of first abutment means on said post whereby said collar is securely held in a fixed position relative to said post; a fastening means removably encircling said collar so as to maintain said second abutment means and said one of said plurality of first abutment means in engagement with each other; a shelf-supporting surface on said fastening means and in supporting juxtaposition with an undersurface of said shelf; and a shelf-clamping means releasably abutting a top surface of said shelf to clamp said shelf between said clamping means and said fastening means.
In general, a shelf structure in accordance with this invention will comprise at least three posts and at least two shelves, each of which is connected to each said post by a shelf-supporting and clamping means as already defined.
The collar provided in the shelf-supporting and clamping means of a shelf structure in accordance with this invention is usefully in the form of a split collar formed of two generally semi-cylindrical portions which fit around a post to make an essentially complete collar.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first abutment means as provided on the posts are in the form of annular peripheral grooves spaced apart along the post for engagement by cooperating annular ribs projecting inwardly from the collar of the shelf-supporting and clamping means. Alternatively, such first abutment means can be in the form of annular radially outwardly projecting ribs extending around the posts at spaced intervals therealong, and the two-piece annular collars used will then be provided with cooperating internal annular recesses for fitting over such ribs.
The fastening means provided in a shelf-supporting and clamping means of a shelf structure in accordance with this invention may be in the form of a ring which encircles the collar to hold that collar in position on a post and to provide the upwardly facing shelf-supporting surface. Alternatively, such a fastening means may be in the form of an internally threaded annular member or ring having an upwardly facing shelf-supporting surface and which screws upwardly onto the lower threaded end of the collar. Such can serve to hold the pieces of a multi-piece collar in their correct position and can be used to cause radially inward flexing of the lower end of the collar into tight clamping engagement with the post or even into a selected one of a series of annular recesses formed in the post.
Where cooperating ribs and recesses are formed on the collars and the posts, the collars are usefully provided with a skirt portion which is formed with elongated slits so that those skirt parts can readily be flexed into tight compression fit with the posts. Such inward flexing can be effected using an internally threaded fastening ring as previously mentioned or by the provision of cooperating cam surfaces on the collar and a non-threaded fastening ring.
The shelf-clamping means provided in the shelf-supporting and clamping means of a shelf structure in accordance with this invention is usefully in the form of an internally threaded annular member or ring which is screwed downwardly on mating threads provided at the upper end of the collar so that the shelf is finally firmly and rigidly clamped between the shelf-supporting means and such shelf-clamping means so allowing the shelf structure to be moved as a whole without risk of movement of the shelves relative to the posts. Such threaded clamping rings can also serve indirectly to cause the aforesaid desirable radially inward flexing of the collar skirt parts.
It will of course be understood that the same shelf-supporting and clamping means are provided on all posts at the same height, so as to provide for secure engagement of the shelf at all points.
Preferably, all the shelves will be of rectangular shape, although they may equally well have other shapes, for example, elliptical shape, or indeed any other shape, even circular, if desired.
The shelving may of course be extended simply by increasing the multiples of posts.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.